tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hank
Hank *'Class': Pennsylvania Railroad K4 Pacific *'Designer': J.T. Wallis, Alfred W. Gibbs, and Axel Vogt *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Configuration': 4-6-2 Hank is a large American tender engine. Bio Thomas and Percy first met Hank at Brendam when he arrived. Thomas was impressed, until Hank told him he was "one of the finest little engines he'd ever seen". Thomas misinterpreted the comment as making fun of his size, and became determined to pull all of Hank's loads himself. While Thomas tired himself out pulling the heavy loads, Hank insisted that he help Thomas with the train. With the strain, Thomas eventually cracked a cylinder and finally decided to accept Hank's offer for help. Hank pushed Thomas to Knapford, where the other engines were waiting to greet Hank. Persona Hank is big, bold, and blue. He may come across as brash in his cheery confidence and enthusiasm, but being the mighty titan he is, Hank is more than used to being easily seen or heard. In his jolliness, he may seem a little goofy and kooky, especially with so many bells and whistles and a cowcatcher, but big ol' Hank has a big ol' heart and is more than happy to buffer up, share, and lend a helping hand. Using his might, strength, and power to be able to assist others is something that only comes all too naturally to him and he takes it in his stride, without second thought. Hank can become concerned about his friends though, as he gladly keeps an eye out for the other little engines. The only trouble with being Hank is that virtually every engine is little compared to him. Basis Hank is a Pennsylvania Railroad K4 Pacific with buffers and three-link couplings added to the back of his tender for coupling. Livery Hank is painted dark blue with red wheels, a red cowcatcher and red lining. Appearances Television series * Season 12 - Heave Ho Thomas! Magazine stories * 2011 - Heave Ho Thomas! Hank also appeared in the books, Heave-Ho, Thomas! and Hank. Trivia * According to Sodor Island Fansite's interview with model maker and designer John Lee, Hank was originally designed to have an older face with a moustache. However, at HiT Entertainment's request, John made Hank look slightly younger and more jolly. * Hank had two identical models, and was initially to have four different face-masks. It is unknown whether or not the remaining two were fully produced. * Hank is only partly modified to work on Sodor. His running plate has been altered, he is missing a headlamp, he has buffers on his tender, and he has been given screwlink couplings, yet he retains his cowcatcher. * Hank is too large for the British loading gauge. * According to concept designs, Hank was originally planned to be a Challenger Class 4-6-6-4. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Take-n-Play Gallery File:HeaveHoThomas2.jpg|Hank with Thomas and Percy File:HeaveHoThomas3.jpg|Hank's cowcatcher File:HeaveHoThomas4.jpg|Hank's wheels File:HeaveHoThomas6.jpg|Thomas, Cranky and Hank File:HeaveHoThomas!23.png File:HeaveHoThomas!22.png File:HeaveHoThomas!26.png|Hank with Thomas File:HeaveHoThomas!30.png File:HeaveHoThomas!35.png File:HeaveHoThomas12.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas!37.jpg|Hank in the twelfth season File:Hankseason12.jpg File:Hank.jpg|A promotional image of Hank File:HeaveHoThomas13.PNG File:Hankpromo2.png File:ThomasHank.jpg|Thomas and Hank Promo shot File:Hank'sbasis.jpg|Hank's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Hankwooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterHank.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-n-PlayHank.jpg|Take-n-Play (Note:The tender in the picture is backwards) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHank.PNG|My Thomas Story Library Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:4-6-2 Category:The Main Line